Nighttime lullaby
by Dragowolf
Summary: Jazz's radio is broken. Which means he's having touble recharging and that can lead to problems.


Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.

A/N: In this Blaster is going to talk like I remember him talking in G1 so if he refers to Jazz as man or anything else like that, I know Jazz is technically a mech and Blaster knows that too but as many of you know Jazz and Blaster love the human culture and have a lot of fun being human like… so Blaster will call Jazz 'man' once in a while. I tried it with mech and it just didn't sound right. So if you don't like I'm sorry but them's the breaks. Now on with the story!

* * *

**Nighttime lullaby**

No one knew what to do about Jazz. He was snapping at his friends, yelling at people for the smallest things, grumpy all the time, and being down right mean at times and no one was exactly sure what to do about it. But everyone knew what was causing it.

He couldn't recharge right. And the reason for that was his radio had been broken during a shirmish with the Decepticons about 4 Earth days ago. As such, he didn't have any music to listen to so that he could recharge right. The lack of recharge was messing with his personality circuits, making him grouchy. Jazz could have turned his sound system on, but if he did that then no one else would have been able to sleep and Jazz just couldn't do that to anyone else, he just wasn't that kind of bot. But after several days of dealing with a grumpy Jazz quite a few mechs were either getting close to or were ready to deal with listening to his rock and roll at audio breaking levels if it meant he got some recharge.

But it never came to that. The orn everyone had planned to tell Jazz he could play his stereo all night (even if it did keep everyone else up), Jazz was back to normal. No one could figure out what happened. At first many had thought that Ratchet had gotten the parts to repair his radio. But Ratchet was as mystified as them as to what had caused the reverse back to the Jazz they all know (and liked).

While many bots were curious, it was Blaster who figured out what caused the change (mostly cause he was the one who asked). Sitting down at Jazz's table in the rec room, he asked, "Jazzman, one day you're biting every bots head off left and right, now today and yesterday you're back to you're normal Jazzman self. What gives, man?"

Jazz laughed, "Sorry about being so snappish," Blaster smiled and waved his hand in a dismissal fashion that said all was forgiven, "but I've been getting my recharge."

Blaster looked confused and a little shocked, "You recharged with no music?"

Jazz shook his head, "No man, that's the thing. I still need music to recharge but the last couple of recharge cycles I've been hearing flute music coming into my room. I think it was an old Cybertronain lullaby, but I'm not sure," he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed, "I fall asleep soon after it starts."

Blaster looked at him still in shock, and then curiously asked, "You sure ya weren't imagining it?"

Jazz shook his head, "I'm sure it was there. I asked Ironhide and Mirage this morning and they both said they heard it, too." Ironhide and Mirage both had quarters right on either side of Jazz's and if he played his music loud enough they could hear it through the walls.

Blaster looked at Jazz not sure what to make of it and curiously speculated, "Well…. I wonder who's doing it…"

Jazz shrugged, "I wish I knew. I owe that bot a big thanks."

Blaster smiled in agreement. He owed this bot a word or two of thanks too – many did. This bot's playing had fixed Jazz, something many were beginning to fear would not happen for a long time.

That recharge cycle Jazz lay on his berth waiting for recharge to come when he heard the music start up again. Softly at first, but slowly growing louder though the tone still remained soft. Jazz relaxed and slowly drifted into recharge. In the rooms near his, Ironhide, Mirage, Brawn, and several others heard the music as it drifted into their rooms. Many smiled as they too slowly started to recharge, while several others didn't even get a chance to smile before the music's soft melody had them drifting off to sleep.

Prowl smiled as the music flowed down the hallway. He was happy Bluestreak had gotten back from his mission when he did. His flute music had saved them all from Jazz's recharged deprived temper.

Bluestreak, meanwhile, continued to playing into the front of a vent, one lullaby after another. He couldn't help but be amused as he recalled all the things he had heard about the past few days. Bluestreak had returned from a mission to find the majority of the base in confusion and a fear of Jazz growing. Bluestreak had learned the reason after asking Prowl about the situation. Then, with a little help from Prowl, Bluestreak had found a vent that connected to Jazz's room and started playing each recharge cycle. And every thing was soon back to normal, with no one the wiser that they owed the return of their friendly, happy Jazz to Bluestreak, Autobot gunner and former music store owner of Cybertron.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.


End file.
